Impossible serait la vie sans Toi
by Marie-Eve
Summary: Deux semaines mouvemementées dans un été peuvent changer bien des choses... ça peut tout enclencher... Histoire de leur Histoire écrite à ma façon de penser! Du début à la fin! UPLOAD ENFINNN!!! DSL DU RETARD!! HOURA!! et comme d'habitude, REVIEW
1. souvenir d'une rencontre mémorable

Bonjour! Bon je sais que le 2e chapitre est très long à venir (à ceux qui s'informent pour voir si le 2e chapitre est arrivé..) mais le tapage à l'ordi est en cour! Faut pas perdre espoir! Bien que je l'avais perdu il y a pas si longtemps… enfin. Désolée d'avance pour ceux et celles  qui s'apprêtent à lire le 1er chapitre si les détails (genre les yeux et autres…) ne concordent pas avec le 5e tome officiel, c'est que je l'ai commencé bien avant sa sortie sans trop savoir où tout ça me mènerais… et je ne connaissais même pas encore Fanfiction.net à l'époque! Allez chialez ça au destin… vous comprenez maintenant… Enfin. Si les principales caractéristiques du récit en général ne sont pas encore présentes, elles le seront bien plus dans le 2e chapitre, soyez-en sur!

Maintenant, à vous de jouer!

1…

2……

3………

…………… LISEZ! 

**Titre : Impossible serait la  vie sans vous… sans toi…**

Chap. 1 : Souvenir d'une rencontre mémorable 

Il faisait clair ce matin. Lily s'était réveillée de bonne heure, étant donné le soleil débordant dans sa chambre côté Est. Elle se disait que si elle aurait pu avoir un Balai, cette journée aurait été une journée magnifique pour en profiter. Mais Malheureusement, ses parents moldus n'avaient guère l'argent pour le lui procurer et ses seules réserves en argent magique  étaient dédiées à l'école**.**

Lily entamerait bientôt sa septième année a Poudlard. Cela la réjouissait au plus haut point. Elle serait ainsi séparée de sa sœur, Pétunia. Si Lily avait des défauts, à côté d'elle, elle avait l'air d'un ange. Pétunia avait les yeux saillants, une chevelure noire et une voix perçante. Lily, quant-à elle, avait une chevelure de feu, des yeux verts magnifiques et une voix douce. Si elle l'aurait  souhaité, elle aurait pu mettre à genoux des dizaines de garçons, mais loin de là son intention. Lily restait discrète. Elle souriait toujours mais était peu sûre d'elle-même. Ses amis n'étaient nul autre que les célèbres Maraudeurs. Elle les connaissait depuis sa quatrième année à Poudlard.

~*~*~*~ Retour de trois ans en arrière ~*~*~*~ 

Lily se cherchait un endroit où déjeuner lorsqu'elle passa devant les Maraudeurs. James Potter, le garçon à la tête de ce groupe fastidieux, lui lança en l'apercevant « Serait-tu un ange? ». Elle en déduit peu après qu'il devait être sous l'effet d'une certaine formule magique lorsque ses yeux se refermèrent subitement et qu'il émit un ronflement sonore. Les copains de ce dernier se mirent à rire bruyamment . Lily était abasourdie. En l'apercevant, Sirius Black, l'un des membres du groupe, lui fit un clin d'œil. Elle sourit. Celle-ci était sur le point de partir lorsque Rémus Lupin, un garçon aux cheveux blonds cendrés et aux yeux rieurs la retint par la manche de sa robe de sorcier. 

-Attends! Lui dit-il.

 Lily se retourna, un peu surprise. 

- Viens, je vais te faire une place. 

- Oh mais ce n'est pas… commença Lily

- Mais oui, je t'assure! Et puis, tu ne trouveras rien ailleurs qu'ici, la Grande Sale est pleine. Assura Lupin

- Merci… 

Ses joues rosirent. L'un des Maraudeurs lui offrait une place! Mais quelle chance elle avait! Lupin se tassa donc d'un banc et laissa la place entre James Potter et lui, en face de Sirius Black entretenant une conversation animée avec Luis Jordan.

-Donc tu es… Commença Lupin

-Lily Evans. Continua Lily.

-Oh c'est _toi _ Lily Evans… Ce qu'on raconte est donc vrai. Tu es aussi jolie que ce qu'on le dit! 

-Quoi? Mais que… Elle était abasourdie. Lupin sourit.

_Quelques minutes passèrent…_

- Les gars, c'est bien la dernière fois que vous me faites un truc pareil! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé _en détail _? 

James Potter venait de se réveiller. Lily se retourna, surprise.

- Oh bonjour! À qui aie-je  l'honneur? Il lui sourit.

- Oh euh… Lily Evans. 

Elle se sentait mal à l'aise de se retrouver là. Elle, au milieu de garçons si populaires… Mais elle remarqua tout de même le bleu profond des yeux de James. On aurait pu s'y perdre… Il était grand, avait les cheveux d'un noir de jais continuellement emmêlés et portait des lunettes à fine monture argentée. Ses yeux étaient très expressifs et cela plaisait à Lily.

- Eh bien, Lily Evans, je vais te présenter au groupe! Maintenant que tu es la, à quoi bon ne pas en profiter, hein? 

Et il lui fit un clin d'œil.

- Voici Rémus Lupin - Bonjour!- , Peter Pettigrow - Oh salut… - , et enfin, Sirius Black!

- Hey Lily!- 

Ils commencèrent à converser ainsi jusqu'à ce que la cloche de l'après-midi sonne. (A/N : je sais bien qu'il n'y a pas d'électricité à Poudlard mais disons que c'est le son d'une cloche magiquement amplifiée.. Bref.) Ils s'étaient rendus dans la Salle Commune de Gryfondor pour aller chercher leurs livres et Lily s'apprêtait à monter dans sa chambre.

- Hey Evans!  Dit James.

- Oui? Fit Lily surprise

- J'ai bien aimé passer ce repas en ta compagnie. Je ne croyais pas que tu étais si gentille. Les gens devraient plus aller vers toi. Ils ne le regretteraient pas… Je te garde une place pour le dîner, ça te tentes? 

Il avait dit tout ça sans que Lily ait pu placer un mot. Elle était à la fois souriante et stupéfaite. 

-O… Oui, bien sûr! Moi aussi j'ai bien aimé passer ce déjeuner en ta compagnie. On se revoit en cours! 

- Elle lui fit son plus beau sourire et monta en sautillant les escaliers lui menant à sa chambre.

- Oui, à tout à l'heure… Dit James. Il la regarda s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse.

- Bon dieu qu'elle est jolie, hein James? 

Sirius et les autres venaient de descendre de leur dortoir.

- Quoi, mais que…? Dit celui-ci en venant tout juste de s'apercevoir de la présence de ses amis. Il rougit.

- Mais tu n'as pas vu ton expression! Hahaha ! 

- Hmm… mais elle est si souvent seule… je l'ai invité à dîner ce soir, avec nous. Dites, ça vous dérange? 

- Mais non, pas du tout! Répondirent Sirius et Peter en chœur. Leur bouches s'étirèrent en un sourire narquois. Remus leva les yeux au ciel et sourit.

- Hey ! Mais je veux simplement _l'intégrer_! Pas lui faire peur avec une de nos blagues Stupides! S'emporta James.

- Depuis quand trouves tu nos blagues _stupides_? S'emporta aussitôt Peter.

- Depuis que je l'ai vu _Elle_… Répondit James. 

Ses yeux se mirent tout à coup à briller en direction des escaliers. Remus Sourit.

- Les gars, il y a quelque chose de pas clair là dessous, à mon avis. Il ajouta un clin d'œil. 

- James, reviens sur terre, mon vieux! Ce n'est qu'une fille! 

- Peut-être, mais cette fille se nomme Lily Evans… 

~*~*~*~ Retour dans le présent 3 ans plus tard ~*~*~*~

- toc toc toc ! 

Lily se retourna. Le bruit venait de sa fenêtre.

- Pigwee!!! 

La chouette de Lily portait une grande lettre ainsi qu'un petit paquet rectangulaire. Elle vint se poser sur son épaule et lui tendit la patte.

Son nom était écrit en une belle écriture. Elle la reconnût tout de suite : c'était James. Elle l'ouvrit avec hâte.

« _Bonjour toi :o) Tu vas bien? As-tu passé un bel été jusqu'à maintenant? Je l'espère bien ! Si ta pimbêche de sœur s'acharne toujours sur toi, cette lettre est ta délivrance ! En effet, je voudrais t'inviter à venir passer les deux dernières semaines des vacances chez moi! Ta présence féminine me manque… non je blague. (Enfin…) Sirius, Remus et Peter devraient venir nous rejoindre durant la dernière semaine pour…- _l'écriture devint tout à coup brouillon, comme si on écrivait à la hâte - _ BONJOUR LILY ! TU VAS BIEN?  Tu ne t'ennuie pas trop de nous? SIRIUS TASSE TOI BONSANG! C'EST  _MA_ LETTRE!!! Au revoir Lily ! SIRIUS!!! Hm, désolé… Donc comme tu as PU LE REMARQUER –_ Il écrivit en gros caractère, comme si Sirius lisait sur son épaule – _je suis présentement chez Sirius et serai de retour une semaine avant ton arrivée, si tu viens. Nous irons avec les autres sur le chemin de traverse et prendrons le Poudlard Express. Voilà! Tout est dit maintenant!_

_Renvoie-moi ta réponse illico-presto avec Pigwee. D'accord?_

_À bientôt je l'espère!_

_Ton ami, James -xxx- _»

- Wow!… se dit Lily. C'est exactement ce qu'il me fallait! Pétunia, tu devras t'embêter toi-même ma vieille! 

Elle entreprit ensuite de déballer le petit paquet rectangulaire venant avec la lettre.

Elle l'ouvrit et… 

- Oh !…

Le paquet contenait une photo de James, Sirius, Rémus, Peter et Elle. James tenait les épaules de Lily derrière elle, tête vers la droite, Sirius lui donnait un coup de coude à sa gauche, Peter était debout à sa droite et Rémus était agenouillé devant eux. Ils riaient tous et le fait que tout le monde bougeait rendait ce souvenir encore plus magique. Le cadre était de ton argenté parsemé d'étoiles et les mots 'amis pour toujours' y étaient gravés. 

L'effet était Magnifique. Lily était émue.

- Oh James… dit-elle. 

Elle entreprit ensuite de lui réécrire.

« _Mon cher James. Je te remercie beaucoup de ton invitation. Je viens, c'est sûr! Je ne manquerais jamais une occasion de m'éloigner de Pétunia… Mais vous me manquez, toi et les autres… Oui, la vie est bien ennuyante sans vous les gars… Hm. Bref._

_Je crois qu'il me reste assez de poudre de cheminette pour être capable de me rendre chez toi. Tu habites bien dans Godric's Hollow, non? Sinon, si ce n'est pas le cas, je m'arrangerai._

_Avec toute mon amitié, _

_Lily -xxx- _

_PS: La photo m'a beaucoup touché. Je t'en remercie beaucoup ! :o)_ »

Elle prit Pigwee et lui ordonna de se tenir tranquille un moment. La petite chouette s'exécuta et lui tendit la patte. Elle y attacha solidement le parchemin.

- Chez James, Pigwee, d'accord ? 

La chouette émit un léger hululement.

- Vas, ma belle, vas… 

Elle ouvrit la fenêtre et la chouette s'élança.

- Oui… Vas, ma belle, vas… 

Et elle la regarda s'éloigner dans les profondeurs du ciel.

**_~*~ Deux semaines plus tard ~*~_**

****

- Maman !! Je voulais te dire que… 

 Commença Lily très fort en descendant les escaliers lui menant à la cuisine. Il était neuf heures du matin.

-Chuuuut !! Pétunia dort encore ! 

 Dit sa mère sur un ton de reproches, tout en baissant la voix.

- Oh, ce n'est rien ! Elle n'aura plus à se faire réveiller ainsi car je m'en vais chez James pour les deux dernières semaines de l'été !!! 

- Il n'en est pas ques… 

- OH LAISSE LA DONC, MAMAN ! CELA VAS LUI FAIRE DU _BIEN_  DE SE DÉTACHER DE NOUS, POUR UNE FOIS !! HEIN LILY ? hurla Pétunia de sa chambre.

Lily savait très bien que c'était simplement pour être considérée pour deux semaines de plus 'enfant unique' cette année qu'elle disait cela mais elle lui en était tout de même reconnaissante. 

- OUI, EN EFFET ! Lui hurla t-elle à son tour

- Les filles, ça suffit maintenant ! 

Leur mère haussa le ton. 

- Si vous insistez, d'accord, Lily tu ira chez James.

- MERCI !!!!! 

Hurlèrent Lily en même temps que Pétunia, qui était à présent rendu dans la salle à manger. Elle se lancèrent un regard noir. Lily monta en courant à sa chambre. Elle était heureuse comme tout et commença à préparer ses bagages avec ardeur.

**_~*~*~*~ FIN CHAPITRE 1 ~*~*~*~_**

Alors voilà !

J'espères que vous avez apprécié ! Donnez-m'en des nouvelles, et plus j'ai de reviews, plus ça vas m'inciter à écrire la suite (dont la fin du 2e chapitre… vive moi…) le plus rapidement possible ! C'est un deal !

@+ ! :o)


	2. un arrivé mouvementé

BONJOUR! ENFIIIIN UPLOAD! HOURAAA!

Je suis sincèrement désolée du si gros retard de euh… un mois et quelques maiiiiiis ça valait la peine… Oui, ce chapitre est particulièrement long sauf que dites vous qu'il aurait supposé l'être encore plus… mais vraiment plus… ce qui est quand même pas pire pour l'instant!

Dites m'en des nouvelles, et surtout, MERCI POUR LES REVIEWS :oD Vous ne savez pas comme ça peut être encourageant pour nous les auteurs.. mais vraiment la…  Bref. Merci pour tout et

1…

2……

3………

LISEZ! :o)

Chapitre deux

Lily se réveilla de bonne heure ce matin là.  Elle avait eu du mal à dormir durant toute la nuit et s'était imaginé tout ce qu'elle aurait l'occasion de faire chez James durant son séjour chez lui.  

Elle mit pied sur le moelleux tapis recouvrant entièrement sa chambre et resta assise un moment, observant le ciel encore sombre par sa petite fenêtre.  Elle se leva et l'ouvrit.  Un vent revigorant lui fouetta le visage. 

 - Aaaaah…. Fit-elle, en un soupir.  

Elle ferma les yeux et prit de bonne respirations.  Elle se retourna ensuite et alla enlever la cape de sorcier recouvrant la cage de Pigwee.

- Bonjour ,toi!  Tu vas bien? 

Lui murmura-t-elle en lui grattant le crâne par les barreaux de sa cage.  La chouette hulula doucement.  Lily sourit.

Tout était calme dans la maison.  Lily aimait bien ce sentiment de solitude.  Pétunia devait rêver à son nouveau petit copain, Vernon Dursley, sa mère, aux tâches ménagères et son père…  Elle n'aurait su le dire.  Elle ne le connaissait que peu.  Il était de toute façon toujours parti et s'intéressait peu à Pétunia et à elle.  Bref, Lily était seule et sereine.  Elle se détacha de ses pensées et alla jeter un coup d'œil à sa garde-robe.

- Hum.. fit-elle. - Camisole rayée noir et rouge s'il fait chaud, pull vert à capuchon s'il fait froid et pantalon capri bleu foncé… ça devrait aller. 

Elle enfila le tout en moins de deux et mit ses souliers de sport.  Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa glace.

- Hum… brosse peut-être… 

Elle prit sa brosse à cheveux et entreprit de les peigner.  Leur ondulation était maintenant plus nette.

- Parfait! 

Elle sourit à son reflet.

Il était huit heure trente et elle souhaitait partir une heure plus tard.  Elle avait encore le temps.  Elle descendit donc à la cuisine chercher son petit déjeuner.  Lorsqu'elle eut fini de manger, Lily remonta à sa chambre chercher ses effets personnels et redescendit.  Elle les plaça un par un dans l'âtre de la cheminée, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne lui reste qu'un mètre carré de surface d'espace où se placer.  Tout bon moldu aurait trouvé cette idée farfelue mais heureusement, ses parents ainsi que sa sœur dormaient toujours.  Elle empoigna la cage de Pigwee et alla se placer dans l'espace réservé à son effet.  Elle déposa un peu de poudre de cheminette sur ses bagages, prononça enfin très fort « James Potter, Godric's Hollow, Angleterre » et laissa tomber une poignée de poudre sur les cendres ayant déjà brûlées.  De hautes flammes vertes la projetèrent très haut, elle et ses bagages.  Elle vit défiler des milliers de cheminées, des milliers de couleurs et croisa même quelques sorciers allant encore plus vite qu'elle, sous l'effet de leur première poussée.  Elle ralentit finalement sa course folle quelques minutes plus tard.  L'âtre de la cheminée des Potter la recracha, elle et ses bagages, en une bouffée de fumée noire.

- Lily! 

James avait accouru auprès d'elle.  Il l'aida à se relever et l'épousseta.  Il la jugea du regard.

- Oh Lily… c'est bien toi… 

Il ouvrit grand les bras et elle vint s'y loger.

- Je suis heureuse de te revoir… cela fait longtemps… 

lui dit-elle, en plaçant sa tête sur son épaule.  Il se détacha délicatement d'elle.  Ils s'observèrent un moment.  James rosit au bout de quelques temps.  Lily sourit.

- Viens, je vais monter tes bagages. – wingardium leviosa -

James dirigea avec sa baguette les bagages de Lily flottant à une trentaine de centimètre du sol jusqu'à sa chambre, en haut de l'escalier en colimaçon.

James vivait dans le nord de Godric's Hollow, à la limite de la ville voisine.  De l'extérieur, la maison avait l'air d'une maison moldu style colonial extrêmement banale située sur un terrain joliment aménagé.  En plus d'être équipée d'un sortilège repousse-moldu, cette maison se situait sur aucune carte de ville, moldue ou sorcière.  Aucun mage ou sorcier, même le plus expérimenté qu'il soit, tel Lord Voldemort, n'aurait su dire où se cachaient les Potter.  Alors, comment Lily avait-elle pu pénétrer dans leur maison?  C'était assez simple.  James avait dû faire serment qu'il était en totale confiance avec elle.  Si elle le trahissait, James courrait à sa perte.  Voilà comment.  Mais de tout ça, Lily ne savait rien.  James avait une totale confiance en elle, et, inconsciemment, Lily avait une totale confiance en lui.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à sa chambre, son 'monde à lui', comme il la surnommait.

- Maman, Lily est arrivée! 

Cria-t-il avant de mettre le pied dans sa chambre.

- D'accord, j'arrive! 

Lui cria sa mère.  La chambre de James était unique en son genre.  Le plafond était d'un bleu encre profond parsemé d'étoiles fluorescentes, ce qui composait l'éclairage de la pièce circulaire.  Sur les murs de la couleur du ciel ambiant tourbillonnaient des rafales de nuages.  L'effet était magnifique.

- Attention! 

Cria la mère de James.  Lily et lui eurent à peine le temps de se tasser qu'un matelas moelleux, trois couvertures et deux oreillers passèrent en flèche à quelques centimètres d'eux et vinrent se placer près du lit de James.

- Voilà ma jolie… Dit la mère de James, qui s'était rapprochée de Lily - Oh!  Mais j'aillais oublier… Accio commode en pin! 

cria-elle en direction du rez-de-chaussée, et une petite commode en pin passa devant les yeux abasourdis de  Lily.

- Excuse moi… Donc c'est bien toi Lily… En effet, tu es aussi jolie que ce que James m'a dit de toi! 

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil.

- MAMAN! 

Lui reprocha James

- JAMES! Combien de fois t'ai je dit que… je ne suis pas… 

commença Lily.

- Ok, Ok… 

lui coupa-t-il en riant.  Il s'assit sur son lit de plumes, derrière Lily qui était toujours debout, scandalisée.  Il entoura de ses bras la taille de son amie (qui était dos à lui) et la tira vers lui.  Lily émit un cri de stupeur et tomba sur le dos à ses côtés.

- Je crois que je vais vous laisser… 

dit la mère de James, observant la scène avec amusement.

- Merci pour tout madame Potteeeeeeer! HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!  James arrête!   HAHAHAHAHA!!!!  Tu me chatouuuuilles!!!!! 

Et la mère de James partit en souriant

- Ah, ces jeunes… 

pensa-t-elle.

James était effectivement penché sur Lily toujours couchée sur le lit de son ami.  Lily riait comme elle n'avait jamais rit.  James était heureux d'avoir pu faire revenir ce magnifique sourire, qui, pendant un instant, avait disparu.  Il cessa enfin de la chatouiller, dix minutes plus tard.  Lily était à bout de force.

- Mais quelle belle cérémonie d'arrivée, n'est-ce-pas?

Dit James avec un sourire narquois.

-Tu ne saurais si bien dire… mais qu'est-ce qui t'as donc pris?

-Lily, Lily, Lily…

Il se leva et se plaça devant Lily qui s'était à présent assise les jambes sous ses cuisses.  Il prit une pose sollonelle, la main sur le cœur.

-Lily, Lily, Lily… Tes yeux sont d'émeraudes, tes cheveux sont de feu; ton sourire éclatant ne peut que me rendre heureux.  Ton amitié m'est si chère, si vitale…  Je t'en prie, mon amie, ne t'éloigne plus de moi ainsi.

Et il s'agenouilla devant elle et lui fit un baise-main.

-Mon dieu, James, je ne te savais pas si galant!

Dit-elle narquoisement.

-Voulez-vous m'accorder cette danse, gente dame?

Lui dit-il, toujours agenouiller devant elle

-Oh mais avec plaisir, charmant monsieur!

Lui répondit-elle en riant.

-musico sonorus!

Cria James en un coup de baguette magique.  Ils commencèrent à danser sur le ton d'un orchestre de chambre.  James guidait délicatement Lily au son de la musique, une main sur son épaule et l'autre dans son dos.

-Lily…

fit-il au bout d'un moment.  Il fixa ses grands yeux verts tout en continuant à danser.  Il fondit.

-Oui…?

Fit-elle, remarquant pour la première fois l'éclat cristallin des yeux de son ami.

-… Quand ma mère t'a dit tout à l'heure « tu es aussi jolie que ce que James m'as dit de toi », bien…  Tu n'avais pas à te fâcher… car je le pense vraiment.

-Oh… James…

Ses yeux se remplirent d'étoiles.  Elle était incapable de placer un mot.  Ils étaient tous deux confus.  James ne sachant pas pourquoi il avait dit cela et Lily par les mots qu'elle venait d'entendre.  'Et il avait l'air sincère….' pensa Lily.  Cela la rendit encore plus confuse.  Elle se contenta donc de déposer sa tête sur l'épaule de James et de le serrer plus fort.  Il fit de même.  Le cœur de Lily battait à présent très fort, elle n'aurait su dire pourquoi.

-'Mais pourquoi, pourquoi lui ai-je dis cela?  Ce n'était pourtant que Lily… ma meilleure amie… elle est si belle… je ne l'avais jamais remarqué avant… enfin… je me souviens, le jour de notre rencontre, Peter s'était emporté ' Mais depuis quand trouves-tu nos blagues _stupides_?', 'depuis que je l'ai vu _elle_…' lui avai-jes répondu… Lily… Elle n'est pas comme les autres filles, si superficielles… non… mais, pourquoi est-ce que je dis ça?  C'est ma meilleure amie… Ce _n'est_ que ma meilleure amie.  Je ne veux pas éprouver autre chose que ce sentiment pour elle!  Non!  Cela changerait tout!  Oh Lily… je suis tellement désolé… tu ne peux pas comprendre…'

James réfléchissait à ce qu'il venait de lui dire, à elle, son amie si importante à ses yeux… Il était dans une impasse.  Que faire?  Laisser aller ses sentiments ou rester prit au même endroit?  Il s'était arrêter de danser, une expression de désespoir se lisait sur son visage.

-James…?

Lily desserra son étreinte, garda ses mains sur ses épaules et recula.  Elle l'observa.

-James!

Ses yeux s'agrandirent à la vue de son expression.

-Ça ne va pas?

Elle était visiblement inquiète.  James sourit.

-Hum… non, non, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

Lui dit-il avec un petit sourire.

-Bon… si tu le dis…  Allons déjeuner maintenant.  Il est déjà… treize heures?!?  Nous n'avons pas dansés pendant tout ce temps???

-Allons… Tu blagues là… n'est-ce pas?

-Mais non!  Pas du tout!

Dit-elle horrifiée. Sa mimique fit rire James.

-Allez, viens!

Et il la tira délicatement par la main vers les escaliers.  Lily sourit à son contact.

Dans la salle à manger, la mère de James rangeait les couverts qui traînaient encore sur la table.

-MAMAN!?! MAIS QUE FAIS-TU LÀ!?  Tu aurais peut-être pu nous dire qu le déjeuner était servi, non?

-Bien…  lorsque je vous ai vu par l'entrebâillement de la porte, je me suis dit que ce serait dommage de gâcher ce beau moment pour vous…  Vous aviez l'air si bien, enlacés…  C'était siiiii mignon…

Les yeux de Lily et de James s'agrandirent au même moment.  Ils bafouillèrent à toute vitesse une série de mots semblables à :

                                  -maisnoncenestpasce…franchementvousvoustrompezmaiscarnoncommentdireilnestpasjenesuispas…             MAMAN!  TU N'Y EST PAS DU TOUT!!

MADAME POTTER, VOUS N'Y ÊTES PAS DU TOUT!!

Ils hurlèrent ces derniers mots en même temps.  Leurs voix résonnèrent dans l'ambiguë salle à manger.  Ensuite, silence.  Ils retournèrent craintivement leur tête l'un vers l'autre.  En s'apercevant, leurs yeux s'agrandirent, ils devinrent écarlates et recommencèrent leur charabia.

         -maisnontunyestpasdutoutoublieçafranchementJames/Lilytunavaispaspufermerlamaisnoncestdemafautepaslatiennemais… VOYONS, JAMES, TU N'Y ES PAS DU TOUT!!

     VOYONS, LILY, TU N'Y ES PAS DU TOUT!!

La même chose se reproduit.  Leurs yeux s'agrandirent, ils devinrent écarlates.  Ils allèrent s'asseoir, tendus, à l'endroit où madame Potter (a/n : dit Gwen Potter soit dit en passant…) leur servait leur plat.  Elle s'assit devant eux et se mit à les observer.  Elle émit un petit rire et sa bouche s'étira en un large sourire.

-Quoi?!?

Crièrent en cœur Lily et James.

*-interminable silence-*

Ils se retournèrent craintivement l'un vers l'autre et leurs yeux s'agrandirent, mais au lieu de virer écarlate, Lily partit à rire et James la regarda, déconcerté.  Elle jeta un coup d'œil à madame Potter et elles rirent de plus belle.

-Quoi?  Quoi?  Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

fit James, un sourire naissant sur le coin de ses lèvres.

-Mais tu ne t'es pas vu?  HAHAHA!  Tu es devenu aussi rouge que ton pull!

(a/n  James portait un pull sport à capuchon rouge ainsi qu'un jean foncé surmonté d'une ceinture de cuir.)

-Hey!  Mais toi aussi, tout à l'heure, lorsque nous dansions.

Dit James en riant.  Lily se tut.  Elle ne riait plus.  Elle lui lança un regard d'incompréhension, de déception, de reproche.  Ce dernier le perçut.  Il faut dire qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix… Lily le fixait intensément.  Finalement, elle repoussa son assiette un peu plus loin devant elle.  Elle n'y avait presque pas touché.

-Excusez moi madame Potter…

-Appelle moi Gwen

-Bien, euh… Gwen.  Je n'ai pas eu le temps de ranger mes vêtements et mes effets personnels dans la commode que vous m'avez apporter.  J'y vais de ce pas.  Merci pour le déjeuner, c'était très bon.

Elle se leva et lança un regard de déception mêlé de résolution à James, toujours plongé dans l'incompréhension de la réaction de son ami.

-Mais Lily! Att…

commença celui-ci, trop tard.  Elle était déjà rendue en haut de l'escalier en colimaçon.

-Lily… Oh mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait…  Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait…

Il se prit la tête entre les mains et la bougea de gauche à droite.

***-**quelques secondes passèrent**-***

-… James?

Fit sa mère timidement

-Quoi…

répondit celui-ci, atterré.

-Vas la retrouver…  Vous avez besoin de parler je pense…  Vas te promener avec elle, fais quelque chose…  Mais ne reste pas ici.  Vous avez simplement besoin de vous changer les idées, d'accord?

Il regarda sa mère.  Elle souriait.

-Bien… si tu le dis…

Il fit la moue.

-Aller, vas!  Tu es beau et courageux, je suis certaine que tu sauras arranger les choses!  Tu tiens à elle et elle tient à toi, alors qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche, hein?  Aller!

Dit-elle en riant.  Il lui fit un sourire reconnaissant et monta les marches de l'escalier quatre par quatre.

*-toc, toc, toc-*

Il cogna à la porte de sa chambre.  Il saurait trouvé stupide de faire cela en temps normal mais il s'agissait de Lily, maintenant, et c'était tout ce qui lui importait.  Il ouvrit la porte juste assez pour qu'il puisse passer sa tête à l'intérieur.  Il la vit.  Elle était assise sur le petit fauteuil en chamois bleu nuit, posé près de la fenêtre.  Elle regardait dehors.  Le soleil éblouissant rayonnait sur les champs de blé à perte de vue derrière la maison et éclairait ses cheveux magnifiques.  Il hésita.

-… Lily?

Elle ne dit rien.  Il entra.  Il ne savait pas quoi faire ni par où commencer.  Il finit par s'asseoir sur le bord de son lit.  Le fauteuil était placé un mètre plus loin.

-Lily…

Il vit une larme tomber sur les genoux de son amie, toujours dos à lui.

-Lily… Expliques moi ce qui ne vas pas… Je t'en prie, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit qui ne  t'as pas plu… Lily…

*-une minute passa-*

-James, tu n'aurais jamais dû dire ça, tout à l'heure, que j'étais rouge lorsque nous dansions.  Ce n'était pas une blague à faire, loin de là…  

lui dit-elle, sans pour le moins se retourner.  Sa voix était stable mais une autre larme tomba tout de même sur ses genoux.

-Lily, je…

-Tu m'as dit…

Elle ravala ses larmes.  Sa voix devint frêle.

-… « Tu n'avais pas à te fâcher lorsque ma mère t'a dit « tu es aussi jolie que ce que James m'a dit de toi », car je le pensa vraiment »… James, te rends tu compte que les choses sont en train de changer?

Elle ravala encore ses larmes en un soupir tremblant.  Elle le regarda en face

-Lorsqu'on devient rouge, c'est que quelque chose nous met mal à l'aise où qu'on a une émotion difficile à gérer.  Je ne vois vraiment pas en quoi cela est amusant!  Je ne comprends simplement pas pourquoi tu m'as dis ça, alors que jamais, avant, tu n'avais eu l'air aussi sincère!  James, tu es très important pour moi, et je suis très bien dans la relation que j'ai maintenant avec toi.  Je ne veux pas que ça change…  J'aurais trop peur de te perdre…

Ses larmes éclatèrent pour de bon.  Il l'attira vers lui et la prit dans ses bras.  Il l'assit sur ses genoux et la berça.

-Lily… Rien ne changera.  Je te la promets, rien ne changera…

Il lui fit un baiser sur la tête et déposa la sienne sur celle de son amie.  Lily était à présent pelotonnée contre lui, la tête sur son torse, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine à elle.  James, quant à lui, la tenait fermement et la berçait doucement.  Son épaule était détrempée mais il ne s'en souciait guère.   Dans leur cœur, les émotions s'entrechoquaient.  

- Oh Lily… ne pleures pas…  Tu me brises le cœur… 

' Il est si protecteur… Je ne le connaissais pas comme cela.'

' Mais ce n'est qu'une amie…'

' Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens si en sécurité auprès de lui?…'

' Lily, jamais je ne te laisserai tomber'

' Mais quel est ce sentiment?  C'est James!  James Potter des Maraudeurs!  Mon meilleur ami!  Pas plus!  Je ne veux pas, plus… Ce sentiment me fait peur…'

Ils ne savaient pas depuis combien de temps ils étaient là, elle contre lui, lui contre elle.  Ils n'en étaient qu'à savourer le temps qu'ils passaient ensemble sans se soucier de leur entourage, tout en réfléchissant aux sensations nouvelles qu'ils venaient de découvrir.


	3. temps pour soi

Eh oui, après une interminable attente de je ne sais combien de temps (et que je n'oses même pas compter), JE SUIS DE RETOUR!!!!!!! Je fais du travail en 'single' à présent. Eh oui, ma meilleure amie a décidé de démissionner… Maudit soit-elle, non? Enfin bref. Je fais ce que je peux, ne me lâchez surtout pas!! À présent, 

**1…**

**2……**

**3………**

LISEZ!

La pièce était tranquille.  Le seul bruit audible était le souffle de leur respiration et leur cœur battant à l'unisson.  Rien n'aurait pu venir troubler cette chaude sérénité, d'autant plus que la cage d'Hedgar (le hibou de James) et celle de Pigwee avaient soigneusement été placées dans le salon pour plus de tranquillité.  Ils étaient beaux à voir…  On aurait dit qu'ils s'aimaient…  Mais ils n'en étaient pas encore rendus là.  Leur cœur était encore trop fragile pour songer à une chose pareille.  

Au bout d'un moment, Lily s'endormit dans les bras de James, pelotonnée contre lui.  Elle avait beaucoup pleuré.  Ce flot d'émotion déversé d'un coup l'avait épuisée.  James, lui, était éveillé.  Il était d'ailleurs très loin de s'endormir…  C'était la première fois qu'il était si proche de quelqu'un.  Non seulement physiquement mais aussi psychologiquement.  Lily et lui avaient toujours été assez proches, certes, mais pas autant que présentement.  Lorsqu'elle était triste, elle avait l'habitude de ravaler ses émotions, pour ne laisser rien paraître, pour ne blesser personne, alors qu'à cet instant, toutes les émotions accumulées depuis on ne sait combien de temps étaient déversées en même temps, et seul James avait pu l'aider.

Il  se leva délicatement, en faisant très attention à ce que Lily ne tombe pas.  Il passa une main sous son dos et l'autre sous ses jambes et vint la porter à la tête de son lit.  Il défit les couvertures et y glissa son amie.

-Je devrais peut-être me coucher avec elle…  J'en aurais moi aussi grand besoin…  et puis non.  Qu'est qui me prend?…  Oh Lily… Elle a l'air d'un ange… Mais je lui ai promis que rien ne changerais. Non. Je vais la laisser dormir.  Elle se réveillera lorsqu'elle se réveillera, c'est tout.  En attendant, je vais ranger ses choses dans la commode et m'occuper des hiboux.

Pensa James.  Il la contempla un instant et entreprit de ranger ses choses.  Il descendit ensuite au rez-de-chaussée.

-James!

Fit sa mère en l'apercevant.  Elle lui sourit.

-Lily n'est pas avec toi?

Demanda-t-elle, en la cherchant des yeux.

-Non, fit-il rêveur, elle dort…

-Oh…

-Elle était épuisée… trop d'émotions je pense bien…  Elle s'est endormie sur moi…  Je l'ai donc couchée dans mon lit.  Mais… ne vas pas la réveiller pour le dîner.

-Bien, je comprends…  Alors comme ça tout s'est arranger alors… À voir l'épaule de ton pull, j'imagine que les émotions ont dues passer… (a/n Lily avait pleuré sur l'épaule de James)

James devint écarlate.

-Quoi!?!  Mais euh… non!  Pas du tout!  Euh… Ah!  Je me suis simplement accoté à la fenêtre et il pleuvait, donc…

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil par la fenêtre de la cuisine

-…Oh ça alors!  Il a arrêter de pleurer… euh, non!  De pleuvoir!  Héhéhé… hm…je vais, euh… aller nettoyer la cage de Hedgard.

Dit-il finalement en pointant distraitement la salle de bain.  Il s'éclipsa dans le salon.  Sa mère émit un petit rire.

James possédait un hibou grand duc de couleur fauve.  Il était magnifique et plutôt imposant.  Il commença donc par se charger de Pigwee.  Lily lui avait déjà préciser d'être très doux avec elle, et c'est ce qu'il fit.

-Bonjour toi…

lui dit-il.  Il ouvrit la petite porte de la cage et tendit son bras à l'intérieur.  Ensuite, il prit sa main et la plaça sous son ventre.  Cette dernière y mit pied sans crainte et James ressortit sa main.  Il caressa le plumage soyeux de la petite chouette et vint même lui gratter le cou.  Cette dernière semblait même y prendre plaisir!

« ce que je suis doué… »

pensa-t-il.  Il s'occupa ensuite de Hedgard.  Il le sortit et le laissa se promener librement dans le petit salon, tout comme Pigwee.  

-Ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre… C'est déjà ça…

se dit-il.  Il nettoya les cages et remit les hiboux à leur place.

-Bien

James regarda sa montre.  Il était déjà cinq heure de l'après-midi.

-Il me reste encore le temps pour voler… disons…  quarante-cinq minutes si j'inclus la douche et tout le reste… oui ça sera bon…

Il se dépêcha de monter dans sa chambre sans trop faire de bruit.  Il ouvrit la porte et prit son balais sur le support conçut à cet effet.

-Hmmm… James…?

Dit Lily d'une voix ensommeillée.  Il s'approcha d'elle et, très délicatement, écarta une soyeuse mèche de cheveux lui obstruant la bouche.

-Rendors toi…  il n'y a rien…  tu as besoin de sommeil…  Je te réveillerai s'il y a quoi que ce soit.

Il fit un baiser sur le bout de ses doigts (les siens) et les déposa sur le front de Lily. Elle sourit et se rendormit aussi tôt.

Il descendit au rez-de-chaussée par la porte arrière. Le terrain était vaste, très vaste. C'était idéal lorsque James et les autres s'entraînaient pour la saison de quidditch à venir pendant l'été, même si seul Sirius et Lui faisaient parti de l'équipe en tant que batteur et attrapeur. 

Il enfourcha donc son fameux Commette 378 – le balais à la mode à cette époque – et s'élança dans les airs. Cette sensation de vent lui fouettant le visage l'exaltait, comme s'il pénétrait en lu et balayait tout ses soucis. Il regarda la lune. Elle était pleine. 

'Pauvre Rémus..' pensa t-il. ' Heureusement que ça ne lui arrive pas devant Lily… Elle serait terrifiée… Un jour, il faudra bien que je trouve un prétexte pour lui révéler notre véritable identité; je la sens prête… Lily…'

Bizarrement, maintenant et depuis peu, à chaque fois qu'il pensait à elle, son cœur se serrait. Il n'aurait su dire pourquoi et ne préférait de toutes façons ne pas le savoir. Tout en pensant, le temps s'écoulait. Il regarda sa montre. ' Je crois qu'il est temps que je redescende, maintenant.' Il fit pour la dernière fois sa fameuse feinte de Wronski et redressa son balais tout en douceur pour finalement mettre pied sur la terre ferme. Il prit une rapide douche et se dirigea vers la sale à manger. 

- Lily n'est toujours pas descendue? Demanda James à sa mère.

- Non… Laissons-la dormir. À t'entendre, je crois que c'est son équilibre psychologique qui s'est déstabilisé, aujourd'hui. Ce n'est qu'une question d'heures et tout redeviendra normal.

- Hmm… Oui, je comprends. Alors je vais me dépêcher de dîner ce soir et me coucherai tôt moi aussi.

Il s'assit à table et sa mère le servit. Vingt minutes plus tard, il était dans sa chambre.

Il fit très attention pour ne pas réveiller Lily. 

' Si les autres savaient que je me suis couché à six heures trente ce soir, de quoi aurais-je l'air…' pensa James. Il ne prit même pas la peine de se changer et se laissa tomber sur le moelleux matelas que sa mère avait apporté à Lily.

' Juste pour ce soir…' se dit-il.

Il s'étira et effleura délicatement de ses doigts le front et la joue de son amie. Sa peau était douce… Il l'observa un moment et déposa un baiser sur son front. Il s'endormit presque aussi-tôt.

Lily (qui était couchée sur le côté de la fenêtre donc dos à James), avait les yeux bien ouverts. Elle avait chaud et son cœur battait à tout rompre. Elle ne dormirait d'ailleurs plus de la nuit.

FIN 


	4. Fleur de Lys

**Chapitre quatre!! Hourra! Cette fois, je profites de mon dernier jour de vacances pour en taper un peu, question de me divertir avant de mettre les pieds dans l'infâme cauchemar nommé ' résultat d'examens'… Enfin bref. Un peu court mais considérez cette partie comme simple anecdote précédant l'arrivée des autres maraudeurs, la meilleure partie!! À présent, LISEZ!!**

Le reste de la semaine chez James se passa assez normalement. Après l'épisode de la 1ère journée, tout était rentré dans l'ordre; Sauf que James appellerait dorénavant Lily   ' fleur de Lys '.

C'était le soir avant l'arrivée de Sirius, Rémus et Peter. James et Lily étaient en grande conversation concernant l'année scolaire aprochant à grands pas et des nouveaux cours et professeurs auxquels ils auraient droit. Chacun était assis sur son lit respectif.

Au bout d'un moment, ils semblaient avoir épuisé le sujet de conversation. Lily défit ses couvertures.

-Euh…Lily? Fit James 

-Oui? Dit-elle en se retournant

-Bien… J'ai beaucoup aimé passer cette semaine en ta compagnie.

-Merci… Moi aussi… Mais pourquoi me dis-tu cela? Je serai toujours la la semaine prochaine!

-Bien c'est que… Avec les gars, ce n'est pas pareil…Cette semaine m'a donné l'occasion de te connaître bien plus, en vrai Lily, et non en la simple étudiante que je connais habituellement.

-Oh… Oui je comprends… Et… Je dois t'avouer que moi aussi, ça m'a donné l'occasion de te connaître bien plus. Tu es quelqu'un de sensible sous tes airs de farceur. J'apprécie beaucoup cette partie de toi.

-Merci… dit-il en baissant les yeux.

-Je vais me coucher maintenant. J'ai comme l'intuition que la prochaine semaine sera mouvementée! – Elle fit un clin d'œil – Bonne nuit!

James attrapa sa main alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se glisser sous ses couvertures. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Oui… Bonne nuit… Fleur de Lys!… et il croisa se doigts entre les siens. Lily rosit. Lui sourit.

Elle fit chaque mouvements sans le quitter des yeux et lui aussi. James éteint finalement les lumières et se glissa sous les couvertures.

' Je crois que j'ai trouvé ce qu'il n'allait pas chez moi depuis une semaine…' se dit-il avant de s'endormir bien plus tard. Lily, tant qu'à elle, n'arrivai jamais a fermer l'œil de la nuit.

**FIN DÉJÀ! LA SUITE A CONDITIONS DE REVIEWS!!**

**@+! Marie-Eve :o)**


	5. OHHO NOUVEAU CHAPITRE!

BoNjOuR!

Avant que vous ne vous faisiez de fausses idées, ce chapitre n'est PAS un chapitre. Oh, très chers lecteurs fidèles malgré tout... Que ferais-je pour regagner votre conscience perpétuelle? Je ferais CECI :

Voici une petite histoire courte qui vous expliquera mon idée.

« Il y a bien des mois de cela, dans un cour de Science- Physique particulièrement assommant,, naquit une idée particulièrement noire. Cataclysme démentiel, enfant sauveur... ange et démons... Ainsi, les mots passèrent, un chapitre, suspense de la fin, un autre chapitre, un autre suspense... »

Voilà. Maintenant, si je passes cette annonce sur la totalité de mes histories a succès (ooooooh wow. ), c'est pour vous dire que j'existes toujours et que mon esprit créatif n'est pas perdu!

S'il vous plaît, allez sur le lien suivant ( ?storyid=1710275 ) et donnez m'en des nouvelles! Soit par review ou sur mon addresse e-mail (ptitemarieeveyahoo.fr).

Merci d'avance!

Marie-Eve :o)


End file.
